The monster in the basement
by Skovko
Summary: Matt feels lucky when Lilith invites him back home after their date. That all changes when he discovers what she hides in the basement.


"You got a nice house," he took a look around. "Old, rustic and kind of creepy."  
"Kind of creepy?" She giggled.  
"What? You don't feel it?" He asked.  
"I live here, Matt. I feel at home here," she answered.  
"You must be one special woman, Lilith," he closed in on her and placed his hands on her hips. "Who am I kidding? You are one special woman."  
"Am I now?" She asked.  
"I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you that there was something different and way more interesting about you. I'm so happy you agreed to go out with me," he said.

He knew it was a bold move but he still leaned down, hoping she would allow him to kiss her. She had invited him back home with her and he doubted it was for a cup of coffee. He was pleased when his lips met hers and she allowed him to kiss her for around 10 seconds.

"Naughty boy," she said as she broke the kiss.  
"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He chuckled.  
"You have no idea," she smirked.

She moved out of his arms and he watched as she unbuttoned her jacket and took it off. Once again that soft orange dress appeared that made her deep dark brown eyes pop. She looked so good.

"Let's go down in the basement," she said.  
"The basement? You're planning on killing me down there?" He joked.  
"Yes," she kept a straight face for two seconds and then broke out into a wide smile. "I got a wine cellar. You do wanna continue this party, right?"  
"More than anything," he said.

She turned around and started walking. He followed behind her and let her lead him to the door that kept the staircase hidden. She turned on the light before going down the stairs first. He was right behind her and they entered a small room with no windows. There wasn't much to go for other than another door.

"In there," she pointed at the door.  
"It's cold down here," he said.  
"Gotta keep the wine at a certain temperature," she said.  
"Of course," he smiled and pretended to know more about wine than he actually did. "So I can just go in there and pick whatever I like?"  
"Yeah, go ahead," she nodded. "I think you'll be surprised of what I keep in there."  
"Big collection, huh?" He asked.  
"Yeah, big," she smiled. "Big indeed."

He walked over to the door and opened it. He yelped as big hands grabbed him and threw him across the room. He slammed straight into the cement wall before landing hard on the floor. He watched as a pair of boots walked towards him. Those big hands reached down to grab him and yank him back up. The guy was a monster to look at. Big, strong and terrifying. He was slammed up against the wall again, being held up by those scary hands, and he looked the monster in the eyes. He looked distressed, as if he didn't wanna be in this position anymore than Matt did.

"Kill him," her voice was cold.  
"Lilith, please," Matt pleaded.  
"Kill him, Braun. Finish him," she said.  
"Do I have to?" Braun asked.  
"Don't you want love, Braun?" She asked.  
"Braun, please, listen to me. Whatever she's offering, I'll double," Matt tried.  
"You can't love me," Braun said.  
"Neither can she," Matt tried.  
"Don't you want love tonight, Braun?" She asked seductively.

For a few seconds no one spoke. Matt saw it clearly in Braun's eyes, how the monster struggled with his inner demons.

"Please," Matt whispered.  
"I wanna be loved," Braun said lowly.

He started slamming Matt's body into the wall repeatedly. Matt would have screamed if the air wasn't being knocked out of him again and again. His head started bouncing off the hard wall, making him feel dizzy as a crack was heard and he felt warmth surrounding the area. Something dripped down on his neck and slowly he faded into darkness. As his body went limp, Braun dropped him down on the floor, stomping hard down on his head one time just to be sure.

"Good boy," she cooed.  
"I'll get love now?" He looked at her beggingly.  
"Yes, Braun, you'll get love," she said.

She reached under the dress and pulled her panties down. She sat down on the third step and leaned back on her elbows. He walked over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. She spread her legs and he immetiately moved his head in between them. Her hand went up in his hair, stroking through it while she moaned in pleasure.

"That's it, Braun, just like that," she moaned. "Keep going, Braun. Mama loves you."

Hearing she loved him, not knowing the difference between true and fake words, he pressed his tongue down harder, running it over her soft spot until she screamed out in pleasure and pulled on his hair. He looked up at her with needy eyes, like a dog waiting to get a treat.

"Good boy," she stroked his cheek. "You always make me love you so much."  
"Maybe I can stop killing people. I can just love you always like this," he said.  
"That's not how it works. You know that. If you want my love, you gotta earn it. It's either that or I can walk you back out where I found you. You wanna go back to the city where everyone was scared of you?" She said.  
"No, no, I wanna stay here. I wanna stay with you," he said.

She smiled at him, a smile just as fake as her words, and he lapped it all up. She knew exactly how to play him for her own sick pleasure.

"You're such a good boy," she said. "Time to dig another hole and dump that one."

She nodded her head towards Matt's body.

"Maybe..." He took a deep breath to work up the courage. "Maybe you can stay down here with me tonight."  
"You know I can't. I need my bed," she said.  
"Maybe I can go up there with you," he said.  
"Your room is down here," she said.

He nodded, once again accepting his faith. He just wanted her love, no matter how little of it she gave.

"Can I keep those?" He pointed at her panties on the floor.  
"Sure, Braun," she gave him a twisted smile. "You can have them."

He picked them up from the floor, moved them to his face and took a deep sniff. He sighed happily as his eyes closed and he dreamed himself away to somewhere. He opened his eyes again and stuffed the panties in his pocket.

"You're so good to me, mama," he said.  
"As long as you keep taking care of those men, I'll love you," she said.  
"Why is it they all need to die?" He asked as he moved over to lift up the body from the floor.  
"Men are scum!" She growled.

She eased up her facial expression when she saw the confused look on his face.

"Not you, Braun. You're the only good man in the world but the world doesn't agree with me. That's why I need to keep you down here. That's the only way I can keep you safe," she said.

He hesitated a little while he dragged the body over his shoulder.

"I'm a good man," he nodded. "Are you a good woman?"  
"I'm one of the best," she smiled. "Don't I treat you good? Don't I love you?"  
"Yes, of course. Sorry, sometimes I get so confused," he moved towards the stairs. "I'll keep killing them for you and burying them afterwards. As long as you love me, I'll do anything you want."


End file.
